Callings and a Prayer
by daggers0
Summary: Hermione is overwhelmed. Between the aftermaths of the war, and her drastic change, she can't deal with the people around her anymore. Leaving Britain for America to stay with her friend, she finds that leaving is not the simple answer. HxE, HxH, ExT, TxH
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter or Twilight characters. I do own Tuyet Tran and any other characters that are not in Harry Potter or Twilight world unless otherwise noted.

Chapter One:

Tuyet clicked her tone disapprovingly.

Hermione snapped. "Just say it already!" she screamed in the phone, tired of the silence that followed.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione?" Tuyet finally sighed.

Hermione just knew the girl was speaking with pursed lips.

"You already up and left London. You're at the airport." She paused, "And you expect me to drop everything I'm doing now to accommodate you."

"Drop the righteous act," Hermione scoffed, "We both know that that's not what you're upset about."

"Fine, Miss Know-it-All," Tuyet replied evenly, "If you're so adamant that that's not what I'm upset about, tell me: what the fuck am I upset about?"

Hermione took a deep breath and shouted, loudly, "You're upset that I left Harry to the Weasleys. You're upset that I'm too much of a coward to find my parents. You're upset that I'm leaving all the people I care about because I'm too much of a selfish bitch to do anything to make myself happy."

After a minute of heavy breathing on Hermione's side, Tuyet chuckled over the phone. "Contradiction in there hon. You got it wrong, you're a victimizing bitch, not selfish."

Hermione cracked a smile and laughed.

"Charm your luggage, keep only a backpack. I'll be there in ten."

"Thank you, Tuyet."

Hermione smiled sweetly as she sat down on the cement bench outside the airport. Tuyet had always been there for her the moment they met in Ireland.

"The first time I saw you," Tuyet had smiled widely as she grabbed Hermione's arm and pulled her behind a pillar to dodge a wave of curses, "I knew that we'd be friends."

Hermione had looked at her wide mouth before incredulously saying, "Are you mad? We're under attack!"

Tuyet had shrugged, and said, "Then you'd better start paying attention." She looked at her challengingly before jumping out of the pillar and casting a well aimed severing charm on a high chandelier.

Hermione had gone to Ireland with Remus to negotiate with the minority Magical populace. Tuyet, under specific instructions of a friend of Dumbledores' was to assist them in whatever way she could. Hermione didn't understand why they sent her. She knew every bit helps, but Tuyet wasn't from Ireland, and she was a witch – just like herself. Personally, Hermione didn't feel she could help much either, but very much wanted to learn more of the minority populace.

To say she was surprised that Tuyet had been the main reason the vampires, pixies, werewolves, centaurs, elves, nymphs – everyone, joined the cause and either came with them to Britain to join the frontlines or at least agreed to not side with Voldemort was to say Snape's hair is only mildly oily (which it absolutely wasn't).

Tuyet was personable, reasonable, and very pragmatic. The perfect strategist if Hermione must say. She played to everyone's strengths, Remus' thoughtfulness and her researching nature; she integrated herself into each group's culture and beliefs before convincing everyone. She was absolutely Slytherin in her dealings, and Hermione couldn't help but admire her for that.

From blackmail to favors, the girl more than filled her role in Ireland.

Hermione had developed a tight girlfriend in those weeks in there.

Tuyet and Hermione fought several times when she found out about the backhanded dealings, but Tuyet had shown her that just because they didn't match perfectly in ethics, their core values were the same.

If it weren't for Tuyet, Hermione would never had become…associates with Blaise, Draco, and even Luna.

Tuyet had been her rock, and the only one to actively voice her disapproval in her act towards her parents, and her action now.

Harry said she was still his Hermione no matter what happens.

Ron had been gruff in his support, but she still had his support. He had also promised that he'd look out for Harry and for her to keep in contact no matter what.

Remus looked at her sadly and was the one who actually popped to her flat that morning with Tonks and Albus in hand. Upon finding when she was leaving from old acquaintances, he refused to allow her to go by herself to the airport. Surrogate family and all, Tonks had laughed half-jokingly and unsure. Hermione had smiled and hugged them both before saying, "Don't be ridiculous. You're absolutely family."

Upon arrival at the airport, she found Draco, Blaise, and Luna. Draco and Blaise with terse take cares and hugs before saying, "Expect us to visit." There was no invitation, but there was no doubt that they'd visit either. Luna, with folded arms, refused to say good bye, and only said, upon seeing her walk away, "We'll see you, Hermione Granger. Those lily bugs won't bother you for a while, but not forever." She had sung.

Hermione still doesn't get Luna, but she as odd as she was, she envied Luna's levelheadedness and she had proven herself again and again to be a valuable friend.

The last people she thought would care, cared; the people she thought would still care, was gone.

That was when a loud motorbike roared loudly. Looking up, Hermione saw a red motorbike pulling up in front of her. The black helmet hid the person's head completely, but from the small, tight dark brown leather jacket, and the dark denim jeans that fit snugly into suede brown boots, it was obviously a girl (or a cross dressing, small guy).

The figure reached an arm out, "Come and take a ride with me, sexy lady." The high, melodic voice tilted her head to a side with invitation.

Hermione laughed. "You're mad if you think I'm going to hop on a bike with you."

The girls' shoulder dropped before pulling the helmet off her face. "And why not?" she asked indignantly as she shook out her ponytail and retied her collarbone length, dark brown hair into a loose bun. "This is a beautiful Harley Davidson v-rod, Hermione. Look at it!" she gestured at the bike, eyes wide with innocence.

"You know what I mean," Hermione rolled her eyes as she walked up to her. "I'm not suicidal."

Tuyet laughed, "It's not as if you can die in car accidents anymore," she teased.

"That may be true, but you still can, and so can other people!" Hermione half shouted and laughed.

Tuyet rolled her eyes. "I got here safe, so just get your ass on the bike so we can get a move on. You may have the rest of time to argue, but I don't, now come on!" she pushed another helmet into Hermione's arms before putting hers back on.

Hermione frowned before giving in. She didn't had much of a choice, and Tuyet had a point. She giggled behind Tuyet as she sped carefully down the road. At least I don't have to be scared with Tuyet's driving as a vampire, she thought with a wry smile as she breathed in Tuyet's odd spicy citrus lotion and natural pomegranate scent.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer from chapter one still applies.

Chapter Two:

Hermione frowned as Tuyet pulled up into a bar in the middle of nowhere. Taking off her helmet as she got off the bike, Hermione saw that there was nothing for miles.

Turning to Tuyet, hand on hip, she glared, "Just where are you taking me, Tuyet Tran?"

Tuyet shrugged, unzipping her jacket to reveal a pearl tank top tucked in. "Does it matter?" she started walking inside the bar.

"What do you mean, "does it matter?"" Hermione demanded, following the girl. Upon stepping into the bar, she saw why Tuyet unzipped her jacket; it was hot.

Untying the front of her trench coat, Hermione unbuttoned her green mid thigh length coat and sat in the stool beside Tuyet in the colorfully lit bar.

"Vodka, straight," Tuyet told the large, black leather vested, muscled, tattooed, grandfather bartender who grunted in approval.

"Water please," Hermione said politely as she sternly looked at Tuyet.

Tuyet kept her gaze on the bartender. "Make with the drinks will you?" Tuyet said curtly to the bartender who immediately went to fetch water. Turning back to Hermione, she said tiredly, "What I meant is that it doesn't matter where I take you because no matter where I take you here, you'll be away from them."

Hermione frowned. "What of your job? What's going on? Why are you going away as well?" she demanded.

Tuyet bit the inside of her cheeks. "Can't a girl take a vacation with her girlfriend?" she smiled.

"Tuyet!" Hermione snapped.

She sighed as she faced the bar once more, drinking her glass. "I'm at odds with my family at the moment."

Hermione stayed silent as she sipped her water, still looking at Tuyet. She knew Tuyet had trouble speaking, so commenting isn't really an option if you want the whole story.

Slowly, she continued with daily pauses. "Well, more at odds with my sister more like. She's just...we have differing views tis all." She shook her head. "I'm just tired of it all, and," her eyes brightened as her she smiled wide, "Had you call me an hour later, I would have been here and would have probably had to apparate to you instead." She laughed.

Hermione rested a hand on her shoulder and leaned in to kiss her cheek softly. "You'll tell me more, later right?" She saw Tuyet's trouble in talking, and she'll come out with it in her own time.

Tuyet nodded, not looking at her still. "We're in a right mess." She grinned at Hermione.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in the bar, resting and shooting pool before hitting the road again.

"Just where are we going?" Hermione had asked while she examined the pool table. Her white, v-neck sleeveless shirt garnered her some attention from the men, but for some odd reason, the bartender had warmed up to the pair and was daring anyone to approach the two.

Tuyet shrugged. "Yo, Bill!" she called over to the bartender. "What town will we arrive this night if we leave early evening?"

"What direction you going?" Bill replied with scrunching eyebrows as he thought.

"Uhh…" Tuyet turned and tried to figure out which direction the pair came from. Standing, she turned several times before pointing. "That way."

Bill chuckled, "Forks."

Tuyet smiled, "Thanks!" before turning to Hermione. "That place."

Hermione's jaw dropped as she stared down Tuyet who pocketed the eight ball. "Are you bloody telling me you had no idea where you were going?" she yelled, motioning wildly with her arms.

She smiled sheepishly before shrugging. "What does it matter?" she said coyly.

Hermione smacked her ass with her pool stick.

Tuyet shrieked as she covered her behind and looked at Hermione wildly as several people shouted cat calls. "What the hell, Hermione?" she shouted smiling incredulously as she blushed, trying her best to ignore the people around them.

"You deserved it."

"Be sure to come back, girls!" Bill called out to them. "Wandering kindred is what this place is for!"

Hermione grinned, and nodded.

Hermione grew excessively restless during their first three days in Forks. She grew tired from reading – well, rereading – and even with Tuyet's newly acquired taste for caffeine, she couldn't be up all hours to entertain Hermione and Hermione feared Tuyet was beginning to get annoyed with her.

"Don't be stupid." Tuyet told her from over the newspaper. "Vampire she changes to, but still like an open book me thinks." She muttered.

Hermione smiled. "Shut up."

"Is this house suitable, or is it not?" Tuyet had smirked when they first arrived.

Hermione's jaw was still wide, even after the first minute of stopping in front of the house. As far as Hermione was concerned, the house was anything but a house - it was a living dream!

Tuyet had laughed at her reaction. "It's not that magical," she rolled her eyes. Walking right up the stone pebbled path, she opened the beautiful white door with a turn of a key.

"This is your house?" Hermione asked, awed.

Tuyet smirked, "I'm not that crazy. I knew I designed a house somewhere around here, and rather than selling it; I decided that it was too perfect a getaway. This is my first time staying in it though."

The house was largely made of thick glass all around. The stone pebbled path led to a cement step and a beautiful white door that Tuyet had painted a vivid purple, red, orange morning glory upon while Hermione painted the stem and leaves around it.

The glass allowed one to look straight inside in certain areas, but other areas, the glass purposely reflected the imagery back. Hermione marveled at the design. Upon opening the door, there was a small hallway of white carpet before opening to a large living room with a built in fireplace that could easily be hidden with a switch of a button so as to be any wall. Currently, they had the fireplace at night but a large plasma screen television throughout the day. Tuyet had stunning red leather couches and a solid chalky rectangular table in the living room and the wall behind the couch was lined with matching white bookshelves.

"For you specifically," she grinned as she watched Hermione delicate hand over the books.

Facing the books to the right is a sitting room that purposely allowed the sun to shine in. With tweed seating chairs and a large almost black mahogany piano. Hermione found Tuyet in this area most of the time, reading, sleeping, and composing beautiful music throughout the day.

Between the books and the sitting room is a small, wood paneled hallway that led to four rooms, all large and two with adjoining bathrooms. The third, the two converted into a mischief study and the fourth, an entertainment and workout room.

"Are you actually going to work out?" Tuyet had said, skepticism written all over her face and words.

"What does it matter?" Hermione mocked. "It's beautiful!" she gestured as Tuyet laughed.

On the other side of the living room, is an incredibly large marble kitchen with its counter and dining room. Being Tuyet, she of course, had another television set in the dining room and a set of couches to lounge.

"The living room is nice," Tuyet said defensively, "but this is where you…lounge!"

Hermione shook her head.

What was really special about the house was that somehow, Tuyet had managed to grow a tree right into the walls of the dining area. Hermione marveled at the great tree and its leaves stretching out above their heads, outside the house.

"How?" she had whispered, as she placed a hand on the glass that separated her from the tree trunk.

Tuyet shrugged, "It was just an idea." She was despondent for a second before saying, "I regret trapping the tree there later and extended the house so that there's a section on the roof of the house for it to grow. There's actually grass and everything so that the birds may enjoy the tree as well."

In the hallway, beside another separate bathroom is another white door with green ivy painted on it. Tuyet had insisted that Hermione painted it as she claimed to "suck" at painting greens.

Upon walking up the stairs, there would be an area with an open balcony with a telescope and star charts. Inside though, the roof would be completely made of glass where you can enjoy the stars from the inside. But upon walking further down, a glass door separated them from a true work of nature. Grass, the branches and leaves of the tree, the birds, everything was simply Edenesque.

Unfortunately, after but a third day, Hermione was bored and done with the house.

"I figured you'd get over it, but not that fast," Tuyet commented on an extremely annoyed Hermione. "Silly me not to account for you not sleeping." She muttered more to herself.

"The house is wonderful, Tuyet," Hermione said, "It truly is, but…"

"You need something to do." Tuyet nodded in understanding. "Get changed, we'll go to town."

Hermione now understood why Tuyet had insisted that they not leave the house unless absolutely necessary. Of course, they needed nothing. Tuyet had already planned everything out ahead of time, and had people ship and store everything they would need in a storage house nearby. What kept vampire Hermione occupied was the designing and arguing with Tuyet what they wanted and needed, and the books already there.

Unfortunately, designing and arguing occupied the first two days, the books the rest of the time.

Tuyet had sighed, "I already ordered another batch of books online, but this is getting ridiculous, Hermione. I refuse to buy more shelves to keep your books. Anymore shelves on the walls and it will look ridiculous."

Hermione settled with the books piling up in the corner of her room. She was truly grateful for Tuyet and didn't want to cross her.

Wearing a simple green t shirt and faded, ripped blue jeans and black ankle boots, Hermione waited for Tuyet. Vampire speed came in handy too, except for when you're restless! Tuyet came from the hallway in a casual thin black v neck sweater, dark jeans, and black sneakers. With Tuyet in sneakers, and Hermione in three inch boots, they were of equal height for once. For an Asian Vietnamese girl, Tuyet was pretty tall.

Taking a purple Solara this time, Tuyet sped down the roads into the local town.

"We can buy some grocery," Tuyet said absentmindedly as she kept her eyes on the road and glanced at the navigator system. "And do whatever other shopping you'd like."

Hermione nodded excitedly as she took in the new town. The house was isolated from the main part of town, but it took merely ten minutes to reach it.

Parking the car, Tuyet grinned. "Actually, let's go to the diner across the street for lunch before go grocery shopping."

Hermione nodded, excited as she hopped out the car and was just about to cross the street with Tuyet when saw a bright light coming dangerously closer.

"Shit!" Tuyet screamed as Hermione quickly grabbed her and got out of the car's way with her vampire speed. "What the hell?" Tuyet yelled as she reflexively took off her sneaker and threw it at the car.

The car was going at least 80 mph, but Tuyet was extremely quick to react so the sneaker actually hit the car's back window before bouncing off it.

Hermione watched as the silver Volvo screeched to a stop before making a u-turn. Tuyet merely ignored the car and put on her sneakers and started walking to the diner.

"Fucking asshole," Tuyet muttered, "could have killed us."

Hermione stared at the car, nodding. She had an odd feeling about this…

Turning back to Tuyet, she followed but saw that the owner of the car got out and walked purposely towards them just as Tuyet walked into the diner, the bell on the door ringing.

Noticing that Hermione wasn't beside or behind her, Tuyet turned back to see Hermione stare dazedly at the car owner walking towards her.

He had soft brown hair and strange eyes. Wearing a black dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and dark denim jeans and white sneakers, he was good looking.

Folding her arms, Tuyet grinned at Hermione, turned on her heel and pulled out her phone as she walked to the waitress.

"Excuse me," she smiled kindly, "Do you mind telling me the back exit?" she glanced back and motioned with to the girl the pair outside. She met eyes with the handsome guy for a second, grinning, before shifting her eyebrows at Hermione. Turning back to the waitress, she nodded in understanding.

"This way."

Hermione felt the vibration in her jacket pocket and sighed. Turning back into the restaurant, she saw that Tuyet had disappeared.

She texted: See you later tonight. Don't worry about me, and take the car. :)

"I'm sorry about earlier," the guy said upon reaching her. "Are you and your friend all right?"

Hermione looked up into his honestly concerned chocolate eyes, she nodded, "We're fine, but you could have seriously killed us back there." She tried to be stern, but the guy was seriously too handsome for his own good.

He nodded, "I know," he stared her down and she felt scrutinized.

"What?" she said curtly.

His face cleared up from concentration and smiled. "Nothing," he shook his head. "I'm sorry about earlier, I don't normally nearly run over people," he chuckled ruefully, "What about your friend?" he glanced back into the diner. "I'd like to apologize to her, too."

Hermione flushed, "She's…gone somewhere."

He chuckled in understanding.

Hermione owe her big time, Tuyet knew. First the house, the books, and now she's hitting it off with some guy while she's here clueless in the supermarket. She grinned widely of the idea of Hermione getting together with someone who's obviously much better than that redhead she got with. She sneered, the idiot.

Either way, she smiled again as her facial expressions changed with her thoughts, Hermione has all the more reason to make it up to her.

Glancing about, she sighed, now to cook dinner and cinch the deal. What is the difference between this tomato, she looked at the tomato in her right, and this tomato? She glanced at the tomato in her left. Biting her bottom lip, she was tempted to just screw it all and just fresh order grocery to be brought to the house.

"Found you!" Hermione jumped her from behind causing Tuyet to scream and drop the tomatoes.

"What the hell, Hermione?" she shouted as she picked them back up quickly without even sparing a glance. "Now I have to buy these – they're all bruised and it's entirely your fault!" she was about to point at Hermione with one arm when she noticed that Hermione wasn't alone. Tuyet frowned before pointedly looking at Hermione, "I left you there for a reason."

Hermione shrugged. "Edward Cullens, Tuyet Tran," she introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Edward smiled.

Tuyet was still frowning at Hermione who looked back at her expectantly. Sighing, she turned to Edward and looked up with a smile, "Hello." She nodded before turning back to grab a plastic bag and putting the two ruined tomatoes inside. Blatantly ignoring the two, Tuyet had hoped that they'd just leave; unfortunately, that wasn't the case.

"Guess what?" Hermione said excitedly into Tuyet's ear.

Tuyet raised an eyebrow at her before whispering back, still aware that Edward was about three feet away. "You got laid." She whispered as she continued to glance between the tomatoes.

Hermione flushed and smacked her arm with the back of her hand. "No!" she rolled her eyes.

"Edward is gay." She continued.

"Tuyet!" Hermione shouted then, mouth agape. "He can hear you!"

Tuyet turned to her then, blinking before turning back to Edward who had a crooked smile. "You heard me?"

Edward nodded with a chuckle. "Yes, and I am not gay." He stepped next to her then and grabbed two tomatoes. "These tomatoes are good."

Tuyet frowned and looked at them. "How do you know?" she asked, honestly inquiring.

"If you look at the skin, it's just beginning to take full color so it's still fresh and isn't soft yet. Hermione tells me that you wanted good tomatoes to make a sandwich for, so I would recommend these." Edward had to lean down to talk to her as she was about a head and a half shorter than him. Her eyes never left the tomatoes, as she digested the information.

"Just turning color," she muttered before grabbing them out of his hands and putting it into the bag. "Thank you!" she said brightly.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You're going to forget the next time you pick tomatoes anyway." Her mirthful eyes betrayed her serious tone.

Tuyet stuck her tongue out at Hermione before turning to Edward. "Now what do you know about celery?"

Edward opened his mouth to reply but Hermione jumped in. "Did you forget? I have a surprise!"

Tuyet blinked and turned back to Hermione with a smile. "Well then, what is it? Don't keep me waiting in suspense," she grinned, "If you didn't get laid, and Edward isn't gay, then did he turn you les?"

Hermione turned red, "No!" as Edward laughed. She whispered excitedly, "Edward…is a vampire!"

Tuyet blinked before frowning as she turned and jumped away from Edward with an analyzing gaze.

"It's okay, Tuyet!" Hermione grinned, "He's okay. I mean, he's not bad or anything like that!"

Tuyet kept her face passive, "You can't possibly know that," she said coldly. "Don't forget yourself."

Edward frowned before saying in cold fury, "I'm not automatically bad just because I'm a vampire."

"No one is automatically good just because they're not." Tuyet retorted.

He raised an eyebrow at her statement.

"She jumps ahead like that sometimes, but that's just her honesty," Hermione explained, immediately guessing his confusion. "Tuyet," Hermione stepped in front of Tuyet and she immediately softened her gaze but hardened it when she looked at Edward. "I was the one who knew first that he was a vampire."

Tuyet scrunched her eyebrows, "What?" she shook her head.

Upon answering where the grocery store was, Edward turned and went back into his car. This could be troubling, he thought. Two humans he cannot read minds. Not only that, one had such an off scent that it threw off his senses while the other…intoxicated him into confusion. He shook his head as he started his car. Best to drive slower today, in case another odd phenomenon occurs. Probably best to tell Carlisle, too.

_You're a vampire! _He suddenly heard in his head. It was the same voice that spoke to him just now. Looking back, he saw that she was gone before a rapping on his passenger window drew his attention. The brown haired, curly haired girl was standing beside his car her auburn eyes burnt with excitement. He unlocked the door, and the girl hopped in.

"You're a vampire, right?" she smiled widely. "I mean, I don't know how I know, but I just know you are!" she started speaking animatedly as soon as she got in. He wished that she would close the door before talking. "I thought there was something off about you, but earlier just now, I just … _knew_ you were a vampire! And apparently a nonhuman diet one as well."

Edward looked at her confusedly, trying to access her thoughts, but to no avail. Growling, he looked at her and said roughly, "Who are you?"

"I'm Hermione Granger," she explained, "You might not have heard of me but I'm from Wizarding London, and I was recently turned as well."

Hermione Granger…_the_ Hermione Granger? Brown wild, curly hair, brown eyes, short stature, British accent, pert nose, rose bud mouth, "So you're the girl who fought against Voldemort?" he nodded to himself. He remembered reading about her and had even heard about her from other vampires. He frowned, "You were turned?" he gaped.

She nodded, slightly sadly, but continued excitedly, "Yes, and you're the first vampire I've met since having been turned." She smiled. "I just…" she frowned, "don't know how I know you were a vampire or that you don't hunt humans…"

He nodded. "Carlisle will know," he shifted his car into gear. "I'll take you to him now, and he'll explain or…" he turned to her, "what are you doing here?"

She smiled sheepishly, "Vacation?"

He nodded slowly. "You wanted to get away." He stated.

She nodded.

"Is your friend also – "

She shook her head before he can finish, "Oh no, she's just a witch."

He frowned, that doesn't explain why he couldn't read her friend's mind.

"We have to go get her first. I think she went to the grocery store."

Tuyet looked at her skeptically. "You just knew?"

Hermione nodded excitedly.

Tuyet pursed her lips in thought before grinning. "Know-it-All through and through aren't you," she muttered. "Your unique power is just to _know_." She smiled, "That is so you."

"How do you know about that?" Edward questioned her. "Only vampires are to know that we each have a unique power." He looked sternly at her.

"Not much of a secret then is it?" she replied with a shrug.

"No, it is." Edward pierced her with his gaze. "Wizards and witches don't know. It is a pact vampires have with one another."

"Tuyet is an advocate for vampires," Hermione explained before Tuyet can retort. "I'm not surprised that they told her, but," she turned at the girl then, "how come you didn't tell me?" she glared.

"You would have found out eventually," she shrugged when she suddenly gasped and turned wildly towards Edward, "You're taking her to Carlisle?" she gushed, "Carlisle Cullen?"

He straightened himself at the suddenly spastic girl. He nodded hesitantly, "Yes…?"

Tuyet gaped and hooked arms with Hermione and Edward. The two allowed the girl to lead them to the cashier. "What are we waiting for?" she gushed, "Let's go, now!"

As Tuyet practically skipped to Edward's car, her phone vibrated. Flipping the phone out, she stopped. Edward and Hermione appeared at her side, and as soon as they appeared, Tuyet closed her phone. "I don't think I can go with ya'll tonight." She sighed.

Hermione blinked, "Why not? You were so excited."

Tuyet looked up at Edward and hesitantly asked, "Will it be too much of a bother if I meet your father some other time?"

Edward met her dark brown pleading eyes with a comforting smile, "Of course not."

She nodded gratefully, "Thank you." She turned to Hermione, "Go with him and figure this out. Text me when you're done. I might not be back tonight."

Hermione shook her head. "Where are you going? What's wrong?"

Tuyet smiled, "Don't worry about it. Worry about yourself for now, okay? If I need you, I'll call you." She hugged Hermione, "You know if it's anything big then I would definitely bother you about it, but it's not urgent right now, so just go." She nodded her head towards Edward. "The Cullens are pretty infamous among vampires, and not a single person I know said a bad word about them."

Hermione nodded as Edward looked at her surprised.

She turned back to Edward, "If it's not too much trouble, I would also like to request that Hermione stay over at your house." Hermione was about to protest when she added, "It's dangerous for her to be by herself, and being newly changed, I'm sure that it would help her immensely if she stays with veteran vampires. I would greatly appreciate your kindness as would the Old." Tuyet knew she was taking a risk, but kindness or not, a little authority for reassurance is never a bad idea.

Edward raised an eyebrow. Obviously, this girl isn't all that she seemed. He regarded her for a minute, noting that she met his gaze and it was evident that she knew what she was talking about. He bowed his head but kept his eyes leveled with hers, "Of course."

Hermione frowned at their exchange.

Tuyet turned and waved happily at them as they got in the car and drove away. She turned when they disappeared and frowned at the text message in her hand.

_You can't just leave and expect things to be over._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight characters. Tuyet Tran is mine, and any other characters you see that are not in either Harry Potter or Twilight.

Thank you for the reviews :) they are very much appreciated and very happy that you are intrigued by Tuyet. Trying my best to make it Hermione and Edward centric and there will be Harry too.

Chapter Three:

Hermione and Edward were both lost in their own thoughts during the drive.

Edward couldn't understand why he couldn't read the girl's thoughts; witches, vampires, part witch part vampires, shouldn't be immune. The only one who is immune is…well, Bella Swan, but that was different. Not to mention, he risked a glance over at the girl beside him, there was something strong, he didn't know what, but something was drawing him to the girl beside him. When he had nearly run the pair over, he was overwhelmed with an odd scent that seemed similar to Bella's, but different in that he just knew that it would open up a bottomless well of bloodlust, and a scent that not only threw off his senses but made him want to wrap himself around it and run to the farthest corner of the universe from it. Needless to say, he hadn't risked breathing since. Knowing that Hermione is a vampire though, changes things.

Taking a cautious whiff of air about him, he frowned. Hermione's scent was odd, something like old books and a sweet smell of cinnamon and…magic. What was most odd is that her scent is the one that threw his senses into confusion, called to him, and made him want to run. Interesting, he smiled.

Hermione pensively looked through the windows, wondering what Tuyet could be doing. She didn't like that Tuyet wasn't telling her everything, sharing her troubles – her burdens.

_Tuyet is of the Old Religion._

Hermione's eyes widened at the random thought. It happened again, just like when she just knew Edward was a vampire. Old Religion? She frowned and concentrated on those words. What is the Old Religion?

Several minutes passed and nothing came. Damn, she thought. She blamed the handsome guy beside her, and her odd familiarity to him.

"We're here," Edward smiled at her.

He really had a charming smile. _Edward loves someone else._

Her heart dropped a notch from that random thought. These random facts are starting to get really annoying.

Upon walking into the beautiful house and being surrounded by beautiful people, Hermione felt immediately out of place. Carlisle and Esme truly fit the role that heaven must be missing some angels. Rosalie was just radiating with beauty, albeit arrogantly. Emmett had a rough and tough beauty with his muscled upper body, and Jasper was lean beauty that stood well with the pixie Alice beauty. Edward wasn't rugged but he wasn't lean either; he was perfect in her opinion.

The Cullens welcomed her warmly – well, mostly warmly. Rosalie looked incredibly bored while Emmett cracked jokes every now and then. Jasper looked equally disinterested beside Alice who was too curious for her own good.

Edward, Carlisle, and Esme were the most welcoming to her. They informed her of the Volturi, other vampires in the area, and offered her blood.

"Tuyet actually has a stockpile of blood samples in her basement," Hermione replied when they asked how she got blood otherwise. "I have no idea how she gets it, but she had it ready for me in every blood type available, and I can't even tell the difference." She shook her head.

Emmett laughed as Jasper frowned.

"Is something wrong?" Hermione asked Jasper pointedly.

"You shouldn't be drinking human blood," he replied with narrowed eyes.

Hermione blinked, "I could develop a taste for it, you mean?"

He nodded, a bit impressed with how quick she caught on.

"I'll stop immediately then. Animal blood works just as well, right?" Hermione confirmed.

"We go hunting once every month or so," Edward offered, "You can come with us. Whenever you have a craving, just say it and we'll take you hunting," he grinned, "it's a liberating experience."

She nodded, "I'd really like that, thank you!"

Tuyet sighed into her second cup of double expresso over ice. Where is he? She thought. Just then, a black limo pulled out in front of the diner and out stepped her brother. Wonderful, she thought, bring on the entourage.

Walking briskly into the diner in his black suit, Tuyet wanted to roll her eyes at his display of status. Whatever happened to modesty and humbleness? "Brother," she bowed her head as he sat down.

"Tuyet," he looked about. "What are you doing in Mexico?"

She smirked, "Can't possibly tell you where I actually am, can I?"

"So your power just comes and goes?" Hermione clarified as Alice nodded.

"I can bring it out sometimes though, but not often."

"So there are active powers and passive powers?" Hermione nodded, "Mine, Edward's, Jasper's, and Alice's being active, and Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle being passive?"

Carlisle grinned, "You're very quick to catch on."

Hermione smiled, "Have to with all these random facts that keeps popping up in my head."

Edward raised an eyebrow in interest, "Such as?"

Hermione chuckled and looked at Alice and Jasper meaningfully before turning back to him. "You don't to know."

Edward decided that he liked Hermione. Hermione was smart, beautiful, and very down to earth, albeit a bit in your face. She wasn't very traditional in the sense of the word, outspoken and quite abrasive, but she had a good heart he can tell.

It was more than obvious that Carlisle and Esme thought the same, although Esme would really think that of most people anyway.

He smiled as Alice questioned her clothing. Even he could tell from the fabric and styling that it was brand name and the shirt alone was a couple hundred dollars.

"Tuyet stocked my closet actually," Hermione laughed, looking sheepish.

Tuyet grinned as salsa fell into her brother's lap. "Told you to be more careful," she laughed.

He glared at her before whipping guacamole on her shirt. Before she can yell at him, he looked at her severely, "So, you're babysitting a vampire witch?"

She rolled her eyes. "I am not babysitting her," she snapped, "We're on vacation."

"No, you're running away."

"At least I'm with someone."

"I'd prefer it more if you stayed at home."

"And I'd prefer it more if you just leave me alone," she replied before laughing sarcastically, "but look, there you are!"

He sighed, "You have a responsibility to your family."

She laughed dryly. "This is so fucked up."

As the night wore on, Rosalie and Emmett left, and Jasper dragged Alice away. Between Carlisle, Edward, and Esme, Hermione explained Hogwarts and the war.

Several times, her eyes watered and Edward would rest a hand on her shoulder or arm. She continued and tried her best to brush aside the butterflies in her stomachs.

"They obviously care for you," Esme smiled, "Otherwise, they wouldn't be trying to understand you, Hermione."

She nodded, "I know, but it's just…so hard to be near them now. I've changed, and I always see that reflected in their eyes, and their actions. Tuyet's the only one who makes me feel as if being a vampire is a normal part of being me; she treats me for me."

Edward smiled, "Tuyet is very accommodating."

Hermione laughed, "You barely met her and you already know her one best and most faulty trait." Her laugh suddenly stopped and she smiled sadly, "What hurts the most is that I have the hardest time even staying in the same room with my best friend. I mean, Ron was a bit hostile at my change but Harry was completely understanding and I can't even be in the same room with him without wanting to suck him blood dry." She exasperated.

The three exchanged glances that made Hermione stop.

"What?" she asked cautiously.

"You'll do that for me, won't you?" Tuyet pouted as she hooked her arm around his. "Please, Michael." She whined.

He rolled his eyes, "I told you. I'll do all I can to delay coronation, but that's all you're getting from me."

She smiled widely. "I love you!" she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Tham won't stop looking for you though," he sighed. "You two need to sort things out."

She sighed and pursed her lips. "I already apologized for saying shit to her husband, what more do you want?"

Michael scowled.

"Soul mates?" Hermione repeated skeptically. "You're kidding."

Edward chuckled. "You'd think you'd be more excited about it."

Hermione looked at him as if he was mad. "You want me to be happy about wanting to make Harry my mate?" she almost shouted.

"That is not absolute certainty," Carlisle corrected. "There are instances where vampires hunger for more than one person."

Hermione was just confused; she never saw Harry that way before, and decided that matters of the heart – dead or not – is too much to throw into this chaos. She redirected the conversation.

Carlisle and Esme left Edward to explain to Hermione how his powers worked.

"I just concentrate and try to tune everything else out," he explained.

"So, if I keep thinking, "Tuyet, Tuyet, Tuyet,"" Hermione nodded, "I should get a random fact about her right?"

He nodded, "In theory. We don't know much about your powers though, she might need to be in the vicinity, you might have to be looking at her, and a lot of factors can go into this."

Hermione nodded but she was already trying in her mind. _Tuyet is in Tijuana._ Hermione frowned before her eyes widened in shock.

"What is it?" Edward asked, a bit alarmed.

"Tuyet is in Tijuana," Hermione said with a skeptic face.

"Mexico?" he looked at her in shock.

Hermione thought harder about Tuyet. _Tuyet is in Forks. _Hermione blinked. "Okay…she's in Forks again."

Edward looked pensive for a second. "Are you directing your thoughts in anyway?" He clarified upon seeing Hermione's empty expression, "Are you thinking anything specifically about Tuyet?"

She bit her bottom lip. "I'm just thinking Tuyet, but I think I see what you're saying. I really wanted to know where Tuyet was."

"Your power is really interesting." He chuckled, "As long as something is irrefutably a fact, you can learn it," he smiled pensively.

Hermione couldn't help the little jump in her stomach from his smile.

He laughed with a hand casually under his nose, "I wonder what she was doing in Tijuana?"

Hermione didn't join in his laughter as she wondered.

Carlisle had warned him.

_If her friend mentioned the Old Religion, it is best to listen to her._

Old Religion, Edward thought. He had heard of the phrase before. It varied throughout history, the Old Order, the First Order, but ultimately, it was the Old Religion; dating back to the days of Merlin, and his history with vampires. The Old Religion believed in the unison of all that is magic, and Vampires were the first to join the order. And even with growing odds and the betrayal of its first group, the Old Religion eventually grew to become the leading authority and power behind the order of the supernatural. Keeping its work in the shadows, Edward never thought he would come into contact with the Old Religion. Life's definitely got more interesting.

Rather than listening to Carlisle, Edward had agreed to take Hermione back to Tuyet's place.

"She wanted me to stay here for my safety," Hermione reasoned, "So, if she's back, then obviously there's no need for me to stay here tonight."

There was no stopping the girl despite Carlisle's and Esme's protests. They looked at him to support them, but he said nothing as it was more than obvious that they were fighting a losing battle with the set look in her eyes and the lines of her face.

"Tuyet designed this?" Edward breathed as the house came into view. Unlike Esme's design, the style is definitely more modern, but nonetheless beautiful.

Hermione nodded absentmindedly as she noticed that Tuyet had turned on all the lights of the house; she frowned.

Running up to the door, Hermione opened it with her own set of keys and as soon as the door opened, loud music blasted into their heads.

"Aargh!" Hermione screamed, "Turn it down, Tuyet!" the music was far too loud for her sensitive ears.

Edward flinched at Hermione's volume. Looking up, he saw Tuyet slam into the sofa's edge before finally turning it down. He frowned, that is definitely going to bruise.

"What are ya'll doing here?" she placed an arm over her chest and held her elbow. Donning a white tank top and boxer shorts, she definitely wasn't expecting company, much less beautiful vampires!

Hermione frowned. Music, alcoholic beverage, pizza, and a vacuum cleaner… "What happened?" she was suddenly at Tuyet's side wrapping her arms around the girl.

Tuyet shivered, "You're fucking cold you know that?" she laughed as she unlatched herself from Hermione. Meeting Hermione's eyes, she smiled, "Nothing happened, I'm fine."

Hermione met her gaze that clearly spelled out that they'd be speaking about this later.

Tuyet turned towards Edward, "Thank you for keeping her company while I was away."

He nodded, extremely glad that he had no blood in him because despite the fact that she was human or rather witch, she was far too attractive and her scent was especially alluring right now. With much self discipline, he took one last breath of air before cutting it off completely. He felt drunk, intoxicated by her scent. Her dark brown hair fell in layers down her back and framed her heart shaped face. Even with purse lips, they were small and full. Her coffee eyes held him in place and read him.

"As thankful as I am though," Tuyet continued before turning to Hermione, "I thought I mentioned that you will be staying over their place tonight; what are you doing here?" she frowned.

"Why were you in Tijuana?" Hermione crossed her arms in reply.

If Tuyet was surprised, she didn't show it and readily answered. "Why are you not at the Cullens?"

"Why were you not in Forks?"

"Why are you ignoring the guest you brought over?" Tuyet smirked as she nodded to Edward. Before anyone can say anything else, she added, "I'll leave you to your guest, Hermione," she grabbed the vodka bottle on the table as she pushed the vacuum towards the lounge.

Hermione turned to Edward who shook his head. "I see that I'm dismissed," he chuckled.

She nodded appreciatively. "If it's not too much trouble, do you mind if I drop by tomorrow? I'd like to learn more about being…" she laughed, "a vampire."

He nodded, "My number," with lightning speed, a post it with his number was handed to Hermione, "call me to set up a time." Confidently walking where Tuyet went, he saw her sitting on a high counter chair with her head rested on her hands as she stared into the vodka bottle at eye level.

"Good bye, Tuyet." He called.

She turned, blinked, before nodding. "Drive safe." She turned back to the bottle with a sigh.

He frowned and placed a cold hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

Hermione watched the exchange in interest. Edward had concern etch across his cold face.

"I don't know you, but should you need a lending ear."

Tuyet nodded, not even turning to meet his gaze.

Turning back to Hermione, he bid goodbye and ran out the door with vampire speed. The door clicked softly at his exit.

Sighing, Hermione took the seat beside Tuyet.

"I met with my brother today," Tuyet sighed.

Hermione's eyebrows shot up. "Michael or Jimmy?"

Tuyet rolled her eyes. "Michael, of course."

"What did he want?" she relaxed. Michael has always been reasonable in her opinion.

"He wants me to go to school," Tuyet pouted.

Hermione stared at her before laughing.

Tuyet took after her a neighbor and learned design at an early age. She never had to go to school; not even high school. Being home schooled for most of her life, she argued with her mother that there was no point in going to school seeing as how her name is enough to get any architectural job she wants and how she's already made enough for several lifetimes over. Tuyet was very convincing apparently.

"He wants me to register for school, high school to be exact," she rolled her eyes.

Hermione caught a strange glance Tuyet gave her and with a raised eyebrow, stopped laughing for her to continue.

"Come with me," Tuyet smiled, fully turning to face her. "Senior year in high school. We're both seventeen, and…" she bit the inside of her bottom lip.

Hermione groaned, "You already registered me didn't you?" she banged her head on the table.

"Well!" Tuyet said defensively, "…I love you?" she ended lamely.

Hermione laughed and hugged her. "Of course I'll go with you. Going to a normal high school sounds fun."

"Keep your days filled as well," Tuyet winked.

She was happy that she went on a limb, and succeeded. She wasn't too sure whether Hermione would take that as the reason why she was so upset, but truth be told, she wasn't ready to tell her she will have to leave her on top of everyone else. Tuyet can only hope that Hermione will find a home, a place of being, with the Cullens. The best part about this is that Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, and Edward Cullens are all registered students for the incoming year as seniors as well, and Hermione doesn't have to know that she has classes with all of them and not her.


End file.
